The Color Blue
by Light-Princess14
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A story based off on the color blue.  Blue turns into Raye's, the Senshi of Fire, worst enemy as she falls into a lake too deep to swim out of fast enough. Thoughts of the color blue run through her mind as she's underwater. More AU! R&R!


**Author's Note:**This is a one-shot I am writing for a challenge on a forum I now belong to. I'll provide the link at the bottom. This whole one-shot will be based on the color blue! It's a different style for me and, hopefully, it will work out well in the end. I'm writing this story in third person since it's the POV I'm best at. I'm writing this so I can submit it over to the forum and also to help me recover from the lazy state I'm in to continue with a different Sailor Moon story of mine. Enjoy and leave a review please!

By the way, I do not own Sailor Moon. Also this is more AU (alternate universe).

/*/ The Color Blue /*/

Blue.

Such a simple word isn't it? Some use it to state the name of the color. Others use it to describe how they're feeling. It's such a simple color that can express different emotions every time it is used. When someone sees the color blue, they could see a sad feeling expressed in the color. Another person could see anger so great that it has passed the boundary of the color red. A different person could see the sense of tranquility, loneliness or even the sense of wanting to belong.

This color has done wonders in the world and could even tear a person apart. Just like all the other colors of the rainbow. Blue could be the first color you see when you walk outside and look up at the sky. It's as if a painter took a giant paintbrush and painted the whole sky with this color. Then he mixes in others to create such a balance that would make you think twice that the sky was ever grey. Blue could be the color of your tears as they roll down your cheeks, expressing the sadness you feel.

Every time someone looks at the color blue, the emotions are let loose as they dance and skip around, spreading the feelings everywhere around you. A lot would think that blue is just a color. It could be the base of their wardrobe or even their favourite color. But every color has a secret emotion behind it. Blue is just one of them.

This color covers up about seventy percent of the earth, making it known across the globe. This time, the painter dipped his paintbrush into blue again and stroked it along the edges of the terrain covering the other thirty percent, creating mass bodies of water. These mass bodies of water became homes to plenty of animals. How could a color like blue tear someone apart when it is a home to living species?

These thoughts passed through Raye's head as she took in her surroundings. Blue was all around her now. That was all she could see. Blue may be a pretty-looking color but here, it was Raye's worse enemy. Being a sailor soldier of fire, being underwater was very fatal to her health. Being submerged in water for so long was even worse. Her body could shut down at any moment all because of this color. The fact that she had no idea how to swim didn't really help the situation at hand.

Raye was sure she was going to die. Nobody could save her now. She was already too deep and nobody was around. She should have been aware of where she was going. Raye should have listened to the constant warning from her friend Ami. But her stubborn self refused to listen to any of those warnings; even if they could have saved her life. It was still strange though. She had psychic abilities yet she never saw this coming at all. To think that Raye was being so careless when she should have been cautious of the slippery stones that were once underneath her feet. The only thing she was feeling now was the blue liquid called water all around her.

It was as if it all happened hours ago but it was really just minutes. Raye was on a hike to the mountains, to relax and focus on isolating herself to increase her psychic powers. Later, she was going to spend some time with her cousin that lived in a cabin not too far. But Raye thought it was quicker to take a shortcut and did so. She paid no attention to how wet the path she was walking on was or that there was a lake on the other side of the mountain. Before Raye could react, she was already falling into the mass body of water. The blue water looked so calm and serene from afar but when Raye hit the water, the reality of what was happening sank into her mind. It faded her sight and soon made it blurry as she sank deeper into the lake.

Raye could barely breathe now. The blue water was closing in on her now, forcing her to enter a sleep that she would never wake up from. The now dark blue water kept swirling around Raye as if it was commanding her to give up and just die. Being the stubborn person that she was, Raye wouldn't give in just yet. Even if she did try to swim up, she would be already dead by the time she made it to the surface. It was getting difficult to breathe now and death was beginning to sound more appealing than the torture Raye was going through.

Blue would be the last color Raye would ever see. She could feel her eyes drooping and her consciousness floating away through the currents of the water. It felt like it was happening too fast. There was so much Raye wanted to do still. She wouldn't even get to take her final breath. The life inside her was now slipping away now as she finally closed her eyes.

Raye was wrong. Blue wasn't the last color she saw. It was black.

**Wow, that was a way different style than I'm usually used to. I kind of like it. And sorry I killed off Raye. I made this story for a forum called ****Create a Mix of Rhythms and Writes****. Link: .net/forum/Create_a_Mix_of_Rhythms_and_Writes/79393/ This was an entry for the kick off prompt there. Thanks for reading and if you could just click that little blue button down there that says "review" I would be very happy :P**


End file.
